This two-phase study will adapt and evaluate the psychometrics of a culturally relevant measure of diabetes self-management measure for Hispanics with type 2 diabetes that will be used in future studies that test culturally sensitive interventions in promoting diabetes self management for Hispanics. Specific aims are to (1) establish content validity and revise the Diabetes Self-Management Reporting Tool (D-SMART) to be linguistically and culturally relevant for Hispanics with type 2 diabetes, and (2) evaluate the psychometric properties (i.e., test-retest reliability, internal consistency reliability, construct validity) of the revised D-SMART for Hispanics with type 2 diabetes. To address aim 1, subjects will be recruited in Phase 1 to participate in focus group interviews and discuss diabetes self-management practices. Participants will also be asked to share their opinions about the readability, interpretability, and content relevance of the D-SMART. A minimum of 24-32 Hispanic adults with type 2 diabetes will be recruited in Phase 1. To address aim 2, subjects will be recruited in Phase 2 to evaluate the psychometric properties of the newly revised Spanish language version of the D-SMART. One hundred ninety-two (192) Hispanics with type 2 diabetes will be recruited in Phase 2. Reliability assessments (i.e., test-retest, internal consistency) along with validity assessments (i.e., construct, factor analysis) will be used for evaluating the newly revised D-SMART for Hispanics with type 2 diabetes. The strength of this proposal is that it is an essential first step to developing an instrument to measure culturally relevant diabetes self-management behaviors among Hispanics. By developing a valid and reliable instrument to measure diabetes self-management behaviors in this minority population, the instrument could be readily disseminated, enabling the development and testing of a culturally sensitive diabetes self-management education program.